


Mine.(yoonmin)

by peachesnguk



Category: bangtansonyeondan - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, non sexual, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnguk/pseuds/peachesnguk
Summary: A small yoonmin oneshot that I wrote at 2am. Very fluffy and sentimental. I may or may not turn into a short story





	Mine.(yoonmin)

"I remember that moment  
Way taller than my height  
The brown piano that guided me I looked up to you I yearned for you When I touched you with my small fingerI feel so nice mom I feel so nice I played the piano wherever my hands took me I didn’t know your significance back then Back then I was content with just looking at you." 

 

  
My work in this company is the world to me. My life has never been easy I love this group. I can express my feelings and frustrations in my rap. Only one that knows what I mean by my first love is my mother. She truly understands me and sacrificed so much for my young selfish self. I respect everyone and everything people influenced on to me and guidance needed. 

Yoongi groaned leaving the recording studio. He spent three days alone making his own song. It expressed that there's hope in any situation and whatever you love you can keep it forever. He was so exhausted and pressed on what faced him back at the dorm. He entered without making any sound. Jimin And Taehyung were still up watching tv. Jin was finishing up the kitchen while everything slept. 

He just shrugged going into the kitchen to help Jin. "Hyung you need help?" He asked. Jin jumped not expecting him behind him. "Actually do you mind finishing the dishes I'm pretty tired." Jin cleaned off his hands and dried them. Yoongi finished the dishes around 12am he decided to sleep in Jimin's bed because it was the closes when opening the room door. 

~~|next morning|~~  
The sun beamed through blinds of the room. I moved around trying to go back to sleep till I felt i hand on my thigh. It felt fairly small. 

"Jimin....?" I mumbled. Jimin's head slowly appeared from under the covers. "Yoon...gi i came in here  
you were sleeping I just laid in bed. I'm sorry if I woke you." Jimin's grumpy morning voice rumble under the blanket. "It's fine I'm going to the studio anyways." I started to get out of bed but jimin pulled me back in. "You just work so hard and I know that you're tired. It scares me.Hyung.... please don't go you haven't been getting lots of sleep or eating food. That's not healthy. I care about you I want you to be healthy." Jimin looked up at me with puppy eyes.

Jimin tugged on his shirt harder causing him to fall into bed with him. "Please rest I want you to rest." Jimin looked into his eyes and smiled. Yoongi mumble slightly above a whisper "I just want you to be mine." Yoongi got under the blue sheets and buried his head into the pillow. "Hyung I heard you. Say it again." Yoongi lifted his head and looked into Jimin's eyes. "I just want you to be mine. Is that wrong?" Yoongi pulled jimin into his arms with a strong hold. "I love you yoongi. Just never got the chance to say it." Jimin whispered into his ear.  
 Jimin's pov

"Can you kiss me?"  
"A kiss?"   
"Yes."   
"Are you sure? On the lips?" I felt my cheeks heated and nodded.  
Yoongi grabbed my hands and removed them from my face. Looking up at him his brown eyes gotten bigger.   
"Jimin i think I really love you. love your cute squeaky giggles and tiny little hands. And that smile that sort of stops my heart and makes his eyes disappear into little crescents" His thumb brushed against my cheek as he leaned closer. I parted my lips licking them still chapped from this morning. His thin yet plump lips devoured mine. My heart felt like it was bursting into flames. I closed my eyes taking in the moment. He began to tilt his head slightly pressing down on my top lip like in the movies. I broke the kiss and gasped for air. Yoongi lifted my chin and gave quick peck on my lips.   
"So will you be mine?"

It felt as if my heart is going to jump out my chest. After a long pause I spoke up.  
"Yes ,but promise me something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Promise me that you won't stay up late and even sometimes not sleeping. And that you'll eat because you're not definitely not fat. Oh and please try being more open our fans think you're an ass. I'm being serious Yoongi I want to be happy."

 

Yoongi just smiled and said "I promise. I'll stay healthy and I'm happy that I have you. You're all that matters all that makes me happy." He pulled my head closer to his chest and I nuzzled against it. 

They laid in bed for hours just holding each other. Yoongi played with Jimin's brown locks and poked his plump chubby lips as he slept.  
He eventually fell back asleep as well. Around 10:30 Jimin woke up and carefully left the room.

Jin was cleaning in the kitchen he look over at jimin and cocked his brows. "Good morning. Where's Yoongi?"  
"Oh um he's in my bed. I walked in late and he was already sleeping. I just slept on the other side." Jimin played with his fingers awkwardly.  
"Why are you blushing? Did something happen?" Jin stared him down.  
"We're together now and he......he kissed me." 

"REALLY?! I knew something was going on with you two. How cute. He really is a softie for you." Jin cheerfully exclaimed. Jimin giggled "That's why i love him."  
Yoongi walked into the kitchen with smile on his face. He rested his chin on Jimin's shoulder. He grabbed Jimin's hand and went into the living space/room on the couch. They laid for a good 10 minutes just in silence.  
“Jimin- Yoongi finally speaks up, planting his gaze on him -Can I kiss you again?”  
There's a moment of silence before Jimin starts laughing until tears came out nodding.  
“Is that your way to say you like me too, hyung?” he says, teasing him.  
“Shut up” Yoongi rolls his eyes before diving on Jimin's lips cupping his face with his big hands and feeling the softness of his cheeks under his palms. "You're just so damn cute."


End file.
